


【宇植】记忆

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 最近看了几篇讨论互联网记忆的文章，激情摸鱼。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 8





	【宇植】记忆

陆东植的记忆力不好，这是人尽皆知的事情。

并不是由于什么疾病，仅仅是记性差，并且对时间不太敏感，或者说时间的流逝在他体感上有些错乱。

有时候上周刚发生的事情，过了一个周末，他就会觉得事情已经发生了一个月或是更久，并回忆不起具体是哪天发生的。有时候几年前发生的事情，他反而记得很清楚，并不是因为那是什么重要的事情，只是体感自己前不久刚经历过。

这当然会给陆东植造成困扰。他非常清楚自己记性不好，每次与家人朋友对质，最后记忆有偏差的都是自己。久而久之他开始不相信自己的记忆，与人交谈时的语气便也不自觉带上了不自信。

日常生活上遇到的问题他都有办法解决，家人朋友知道他记性不好也最多碎嘴操心几句，或是笑着打趣，笑容里是无奈和宠爱。

比较麻烦的是工作。

陆东植心软，耳根软，连头发丝都软得打着卷。他听同事言之凿凿，便相信问题出在自己身上，点头哈腰说让他再好好想想为什么自己做错了。

他怎么想得起来。面前一口口锅黑白难辨，而他没有自证清白的依据，也没有据理力争的底气。

他被时间推着往前走，不想走得太过踉跄狼狈，就被迫生出了些笨拙的智慧。

他开始写日记，几乎病态的事无巨细。日记本他选择了纯红，象征着对自己的警醒。

他回忆每天的所作所为、所见所闻、所思所感。记忆城墙的红砖被一块块补全，他被包围其中，享受着一直以来缺失的安全感。

办法实施之初，成效喜人，陆东植几乎每天带着自己的日记本，那段时间日子顺风顺水得像在做梦。但跃于纸上的记忆是被陆东植从海马体剪切出来的，这记忆算是日记本的记忆还是陆东植的记忆，这是一个问题。

日记本变多了，陆东植需要做出取舍，他不能每天带着七八本日记上班。

与日俱增的信息量把日记本化成一片文字的海洋，没有内置搜索引擎可供陆东植快速精准地找到自己需要的记忆，回忆的过程似大海捞针，渐渐出现了无功而返的时候。

陆东植从垃圾桶里捡回那张“不自信”的标签贴回自己身上。他不相信自己，但总要抓住什么去信一信。

人间除了自己全是他人，陆东植的他人叫徐仁宇。

徐仁宇是陆东植见过记忆力最好的人。从初识到相恋，最后同居，徐仁宇能对陆东植描绘出每一次相处的细节，包括陆东植看不见的那些他自己的表情和眼神。

陆东植有时觉得不可思议，脑子和脑子的区别怎么能这么大呢？

他向徐仁宇展示过自己著成的那些日记，日记罗列在他逼仄的木质书架上，奢侈地独占一层。时间是他的灯塔，被标记在书脊上指引他在大海中找寻方向。

他时不时会考考徐仁宇，是人间独一无二只属于他们的情趣。他报出几个关键词，可能是日期，可能是天气，可能是具体的某件事，可能是一起尝过的某种味道。

日日夜夜，他躺在徐仁宇家的黑沙发上，头枕着对方紧实的大腿，听对方讲述属于彼此的故事，和自己看着的日记本上记录的一模一样。

我也想有仁宇这样的记忆力。陆东植噘着嘴，是在和自己置气，但眼睛却冲徐仁宇笑，是在向对方述说爱意。

你有我。徐仁宇抬手覆上陆东植的眼睛，用自己的嘴唇压下陆东植两片柔软翘起的弧度。

徐仁宇提议要帮陆东植建立用于搜索的数据库，于是陆东植双手奉上自己所有日记。

陆东植不再独自一人写日记，他身边总是坐着徐仁宇。有时他想不起来什么，就转头问身边人。有时他想错了什么，身边人会出言提醒。

每天记录当天发生的事情对陆东植来说并不困难，而他在徐仁宇面前胆子是大的，所以两人偶尔会有起争执的时候。于是一个人的日记变成两个人的日记，徐仁宇的所作影响着陆东植的所为，陆东植的所思混着徐仁宇的所感，最后与彼此分享对方不在场时的所见所闻。

日记本里记录着一个人的过去和两个人的现在，他们希望补全之后如时光般没有尽头的未来。

当然有些事情是陆东植不想记忆的，说起来不能算是什么坏事，只是写的时候会坏事。那是不能为外人所知的记忆。

说实话陆东植真的记不清他和徐仁宇交缠时所有的感觉，也记不清对方翻来覆去让自己做了什么姿势，很多时候他大脑是一片空白的，但是徐仁宇告诉他可以用身体去记。

在两人初尝禁果的那次，陆东植对于徐仁宇提出的记叙要求表达了强烈抗议，徐仁宇委屈巴巴，说东植你不能这样双标，自己的事情记得一清二楚，我们的事情就要一笔带过吗？于是陆东植的抗议被驳回，只有写日记时全程涨红的脸仍然没有放弃表达不满。

陆东植总是红着脸，总是很害羞，仿佛一辈子都没法习惯。但徐仁宇却喜欢让他写，喜欢看他写。他经常写着写着被打断，于是难以下笔的记忆就又多了一段。

陆东植的日子又顺风顺水了起来，生活的调味缸里五味俱全，最甜的那一味来自徐仁宇承诺的相伴永远。

他觉得自己越来越依赖徐仁宇，即使是短暂的分别也让他心神不宁。有一次徐仁宇要远赴异国出差，时间和空间的双重割裂让他坐立难安，分别前一晚自己的主动让他和徐仁宇都刻骨铭心。

徐仁宇说最多四天，我尽快回来。陆东植说你别担心，我等你回来。

第一天陆东植照常上班，除了想念，一切如常。

第二天陆东植照常上班，想念加剧。他把感情发泄在日记本上，然后发现自己居然连短短一天之内的事情都没信心记全，他开始害怕，他怕自己的城墙会塌。他早早地洗漱上床，通过睡眠让大脑停止制造更多记忆。

第三天陆东植请假在家，徐仁宇家，也可以说是自己家，因为现在自己只有这个家。

他如法炮制地通过逃避来减少记忆的形成，出门在外会遇到的事情总比宅在家多太多。但他也不可能窝在沙发上看一天电影，看不进去。他做了大扫除，很简单的一个行为，没有放过任何角落，不然还要去记到底漏了哪些角落。他一直忙到夜色为落地玻璃拉上黑色窗帘，遮住所有只应存在于黑暗中的东西。

《物种起源》，揭开人间的所有秘密。

一个密室，这不存在于陆东植的记忆中，他甚至不需要翻查自己的日记，并且第一次对自己极度坚信。

陆东植才知道原来还有另一种让自己停止思考的方法。本能驱使着他探寻未知，步入黑暗的他摸索着文明的开关，光明带给他的却是一片纯红。

入目的是排满四壁的红色日记本，不是自己的日记本，但又是自己的日记本。就像是复制粘贴出来的一样，如果不进行重命名则真假难辨。他颤抖着摸上最靠近自己的一本，书脊同样标记着时间，熟悉得令他窒息，因为连字迹都是如此相同。

他随手翻开一篇，记录的内容是一个月前发生的。他冲出密室去外面的书架上找到自己的那本日记，开始对比着阅读。这不是真的。

什么不是真的？日记本里大致内容都是一样的，只有些细微的地方有差别，那些细微的差别埋伏于记忆的各个角落，潜移默化地修改着原本的记忆，到最后细微的差别越积越多，变成天差地别。

什么是真的？陆东植蹲在地上看了太多本日记，他发现自己已经分不清哪一本是从密室里拿的，哪一本是外面书架上的。他不知道徐仁宇如何背着他誊抄了数量如此多的日记，并且连字迹都模仿得一模一样。他不记得自己应该记得些什么，那些专属于两人的情趣，那些徐仁宇讲的故事，那些自己看到的“记忆”，又是来自面前的哪个版本的日记。

陆东植蹲在地上发抖，因为腿麻，因为寒冷。眼泪像断了线的珠子，他用手去接，下意识不让它们打湿地上的日记。陆东植哭了一整夜，就这样蜷在地上，最近的他已经很少哭得这么凶，几乎只有在床上被欺负得狠了才会这么闹。流泪都是因为徐仁宇。

第四天陆东植请假在家。他醒得很早，并不记得昨晚是如何入睡的，只是一睁眼自己身边铺满了纯红，他不得不记起自己现在浑身酸痛的原因。

陆东植头重脚轻，挣扎了几下没爬起来，于是重新躺回地上。他发烧了，但是很清醒。没有办法再逃避了，他告诉自己，并重新开始思考。陆东植要思考的事情不多，无非是就这样等徐仁宇回来然后撕破脸皮，鲜血洒满一地，还是继续昨晚没做完的大扫除。

陆东植不相信自己，也不相信徐仁宇，于是发现人间已经没有其他东西可信了。

他依旧被时间推着往前走，这次他不想走得太过孤单辛苦，就被迫生出了愚蠢的智慧。

他的日记缺了一天又几个小时，于是用一场无梦的睡眠堵上记忆城墙的缺口。

日记里没有密室，陆东植的记忆里也就没有背叛。所以当徐仁宇提前赶回家，看到的只是吃了退烧药安静躺在床上熟睡的陆东植。

陆东植第一次扮演欺骗者，骗徐仁宇也骗自己，最后居然发现自己天赋异禀。日子一如往常平淡，只是他对于写日记这件事的兴趣也渐淡。

有时候他坐在桌前提笔却写不下一个字，他听身边的徐仁宇说自己记性真是越来越差，没有他可怎么办。

是啊，陆东植自己也想，没有徐仁宇可怎么办。

陆东植开始不记，也不忆。写日记变为听写日记，自有徐仁宇会帮他事无巨细。有时候突然有了兴致，他还是会像以前一样报出关键字，让徐仁宇搜索，然后听一个属于自己的陌生的故事。

他沉溺于这样的日常，他永远不会腻，因为每一次都是全新的故事。

人间全是他人，没有自己。

他人却对自己说，你有我。

【完】


End file.
